Tengok Ke Dalam
by Kohan44
Summary: Grisha beringsut dari kursi tanpa sekalipun menyentuh atau melirik teh buatan Mikasa yang masih mengepul. Tapi Mikasa pun tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kepalanya mendongak memperhatikan langit-langit dan lampu yang bergetar sambil mengira-ngira apa yang mungkin mereka sedang lakukan di atas. EreRi. EruRi. (Rated M wanna Be. Nope. Joke. lol)
1. Chapter 1

Tengok Ke Dalam

* * *

"Aku tidak punya susu untuk Armin," Levi merasa otaknya berkedut-kedut menghadapi Erwin Smith yang bersikeras memintanya merawat Armin. Ia akan pastikan ini yang terakhir kalinya Erwin memohon. Sudah hampir dua minggu Erwin datang ke tempatnya mengajar, tak peduli seberapa sering Levi menolaknya, Erwin selalu sudah berdiri menunggu Levi pulang di gerbang TK, mengantarnya pulang di sepeda, lalu kembali bekerja.

Erwin tertawa kecil. Aku bahkan belum menyapamu," Erwin mengangkat topinya, "Selamat sore, Levi _sensei,_ "

"Kebiasaanmu membiarkan Armin menunggu sampai sore, tidak bisakah kau ubah? Dan sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, aku tidak punya susu!"

"Aku bisa melihatnya," Erwin menyeringai jahil, membuat Levi berdecak. "Lagipula, Armin terbiasa minum susu formula setelah ibunya meninggal."

Lidah Levi terasa digulung rapat mendengar kata terakhir Erwin. Seharusnya ia tidak membahas hal yang mungkin berkaitan dengan istrinya yang wafat setahun lalu. Kapanpun kejadian itu terungkit, sorot mata Erwin selalu berubah redup dan Levi tak ingin melihatnya. Levi segera mengubah pembicaraan, "Erwin, katakan apa yang membuatmu bersikeras meminta kepadaku?"

Erwin merengut, keningnya mengkerut lucu dengan alis pirang yang tak pernah membuat Levi terbiasa melihatnya, satu-satunya teman orang asing yang dia miliki. "Kau gurunya, dan kau sahabatku."

"Oh," Levi menimpali sekenanya. Ia seharusnya tidak mempertanyakan itu. "Hange mungkin terlihat urakan tapi, dia juga sahabatmu, kan? Atau, aku bisa kenalkan kau pada Mikasa."

"Levi,"

"Maksudku, keduanya perempuan. Aku tahu pekerjaanmu sangat memusingkan tapi, jangan kau kira menjadi guru TK itu mudah."

"Levi,"

"Aku sebenarnya lebih ingin menjadi tentara, atau.. memiliki pekerjaanmu juga tidak buruk."

"Mungkin lain kali kau harus beli susu untuk dirimu sendiri supaya- AW!" Erwin tersontak ketika Levi menginjak sepatunya keras-keras. "Itu sakit, Levi!"

"Jangan macam-macam dengan tinggiku. Kau tidak pernah melihat seorang rakyat biasa menendang polisi kan? Sekarang akan kutunjukan adegan itu!"

Erwin tertawa lagi membuat bintang-bintang dan rumbai-rumbai peluit yang menempel di dadanya bergoyang. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau disukai anak-anak sekalipun wajahmu menyeramkan."

"Apanya yang menyeramkan?" ketika berkata begitu, Levi mengerutkan kening dan alisnya sampai Erwin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Armin yang sedang bermain sendirian di kotak pasir pun menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Kalau saja kau perempuan, mungkin aku ! #$%^&*()," Erwin menggumam dengan suara kecil yang hampir tak bisa didengar.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak." Jawab Erwin sembari menonton putranya. "Ah, dia sangat menggemaskan kan? Aku harap dia tidak merepotkanmu di sekolah."

"Tidak sama sekali. Dia yang paling pandai di kelas."

"Kalau begini, sepertinya aku harus membiarkan Armin menunggu sampai sore setiap hari." Erwin mendesah pasrah, alisnya mengernyit lagi tapi, kali ini dia tersenyum. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Kemudian Erwin berlalu mengajak putranya pulang, berjabat tangan, menyuruhnya membungkuk lalu melambai kepada Levi.

"Selamat malam!" sapa Armin sopan.

Levi balas melambai, membiarkan mereka berdua pergi. Selagi masih bisa melihat punggung Erwin, Levi merogoh isi sakunya, membuka ponsel untuk mengirim pesan pendek.

"Ya ampun, merepotkan sekali," keluhnya sembari mengacak-acak rambut, berlalu menuju ke gedung TK, bersiap-siap pulang sambil memikirkan menu makan malam.

* * *

To : Alis Ulat

Subject : ...

TK bukan penitipan anak. Sabtu-Minggu kami libur.

Kasian sekali Armin memiliki ayah yang tidak libur Sabtu-Minggu. Aku harap Armin tidak bosan melihatku di akhir pekan di apartemennya.

* * *

"Levi- _senseee~i!_ "

Eren sudah berlari dari gerbang sekolah, kemudian membuka pintu kelas hampir seperti membantingnya sampai mau pecah, anak-anak menjerit dan terkesiap kaget, bahkan Armin menangis. Eren melompat ke punggung Levi, tak peduli reaksi anak-anak yang menontonnya dan tangisan Armin semakin keras.

" _Senseeee~i.."_ panggilnya manja sembari menggosok-gosokkan pipinya ke pipi Levi, bagai kucing yang sedang menandai wilayah. "Hari ini aku sebal sekali," Eren memulai kisahnya dengan rengekan, "Aku dapat nilai C, sedangkan Jean mendapat nilai B."

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dari bahuku, Idiot." Levi menggeram, mengontrol suaranya supaya anak-anak tak mendengar bahwa guru yang bermuka seram ini memang seseram kelihatannya.

"Wuaaahh, _senseee~i_..." Eren merengek lebih keras, membuat muka jelek menangis tanpa air mata ketika Levi mendorong kepalanya menjauh lalu berpaling kepada Armin yang terisak-isak.

"Tidak apa-apa... tidak apa-apa..." Levi menggendong Armin, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sembari menenangkan anak-anak lain yang nampak ketakutan dengan kehadiran Eren. "Annie, berhenti!" Levi menghampiri Annie yang sudah mengepalkan tangan di depan Berthold. Levi menariknya kembali ke kursi.

"Nah, anak-anak," Levi mengeraskan suaranya setelah merasa Armin baikan dan menurunkannya dari pangkuan. Suara keras yang mengundang perhatian anak-anak, bukan menakuti mereka. Levi berdiri untuk menarik perhatian mereka berfokus padanya. "Siapa yang senang menggambar?"

Terdengar bunyi debum jatuh di belakang Levi. Di dekat meja guru, kepala Eren terkulai di kaki meja, keningnya berdarah, sementara wajahnya tersenyum seperti orang idiot yang kegirangan mendapat permen.

"Kalau _Sensei_ tersenyum seperti itu, imutnyaa... aku sampai lemas."

Tanpa ucapan pamit, Levi menyeret Eren keluar kelas, menuju ke bagian yang sepi dan tak terlihat di dekat kandang kelinci. Di dalam kepalanya bermunculan bermacam-macam kekerasan yang bisa dia gunakan untuk mengeluarkan keidiotan Eren. Semua itu pasti dilakukannya satu per satu tapi, itu hanya jika Eren Jaeger bukan anak Kepala Sekolah tempatnya bekerja. Sial.

"Dengar, Eren, berhenti mengganggu!" Levi mencengkram kerah kaos Eren.

Eren terkekeh, dan nampak lebih konyol saat setetes darah turun ke dagunya. Levi menampar keningnya sendiri, mendesis menahan diri yang sangat ingin menendang kepala Eren sampai jatuh tumbang berdarah-darah.

" _Sensei_ ," kata Eren, menarik salah satu tangan Levi. "Aku akan berhenti jika kau menjadi pacarku."

Sesaat Levi tertegun. Pertama kali Eren mengajaknya berkencan, itu membuat Levi kebingungan setengah mati, bahkan dia jatuh sakit terkena demam tinggi dan tak bisa menatap mata Grisha Jaeger untuk waktu yang lama. Kapanpun dia melihat wajah Grisha, terasa seperti dia melihat Eren. Kedua kalinya Eren menyatakan cinta, Levi tahu dirinya membuat ekspresi bodoh. Mukanya memerah, tangannya berkeringat, dan jantungnya berdebar. Keempat, kelima, kesepuluh dan kesekian kalinya Eren bersikeras mengajaknya pacaran, hasrat dalam dirinya yang ingin menendang Eren semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Pulanglah, dan jadi anak yang berguna untuk ayahmu." Kata Levi dingin.

"Aku yakin, ayahku tidak apa-apa jika dia tahu aku _gay_ karena _Sensei_." Eren melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Levi, membuat Levi membeku berusaha tidak membuat pergerakan yang akan menghilangkan jarak pembatas di antara mereka. "Kenapa kau tidak mengerti bahwa aku menyukaimu, Sensei?!" Eren mulai merengek lagi.

Levi mendorong wajah Eren. "Kau bukan anak SMA lagi, Eren."

"Justru karena aku bukan anak SMA lagi. Jadi aku tahu, perasaan ini bukan hanya perasaan sesaat!"

Kalau Levi serius, dia bisa saja melepaskan diri dari Eren, mendorongnya sampai menabrak dinding dan menggertaknya. Tapi saat dirinya menjabat peran seorang guru, kekerasan terdengar hal yang viral.

"Atau... Sensei, kau sudah punya pacar?" Suara Eren menurun.

Levi meliriknya, mengambi nafas panjang dan mengusap-usap dadanya sendiri, meminta kekuatan teramat besar kepada dewa di langit sana supaya luka Eren tak bertambah.

"Siapa dia? Laki-laki atau perempuan? Kuliah dimana dia? Atau sudah bekerja? Tinggal dimana dia? Berapa lama kau mengenalnya?"

"Eren," Levi menyela nafas lagi.

"Erwin Smith ya?"

Levi tercekat, mendongakkan kepala kepada laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya tapi, lebih tinggi postur tubuhnya. Eren menunduk, membuat darah menetes langsung ke tanah.

"Sensei pacaran dengan Erwin ayah Armin, kan?" tanyanya tanpa rengekan.

Levi mengambil langkah mundur. Dia tak tahu persisnya bagaimana, tapi dia tahu lewat kalimat yang dikatakan Eren dengan suara yang tak dibuat-buat, Eren merasa sedih.

"A...itu.. Ka.." Levi terbata, matanya berlarian ke sagala arah. "Kau membuang waktu mengajarku!" akhirnya Levi mendapat alasan yang tepat. Jadi dia bisa berbalik meninggalkan Eren yang masih menunduk layu.

Dari kejauhan, Levi kembali berbalik. Berharap Eren segera menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Eren, basuh lukamu segera!"

* * *

Levi sedang menikmati 5 menit sisa istirahatnya sambil duduk di bangku taman, membiarkan Armin mengekploitasi pangkuannya; Berthold memanfaat lengan Levi sebagai tameng; Annie yang berusaha menyerang Berthold dan sesekali kepalannya meleset malah mengenai punggung Levi dan itu, sekalipun tangannya kecil, terasa sakit—apalagi berulang-ulang; Historia bersama Ymir sedang bermain salon-salonan, mereka tak mengubah tatanan rambut Levi, tapi memberinya banyak hiasan bunga, dedaunan, ranting dan... lain-lain. Tak salah jika Erwin mengira Levi sangat digemari anak-anak.

"Anak-anak, sekarang waktunya memandikan Tuan Kelinci!" dari kejauhan suara Mikasa memanggil, membuat semua anak-anak di sekeliling Levi bersorak berlarian ke arahnya.

"Ah.." Levi menghela, mengeluarkan suara parau seperti zombie yang gagal 2.783 kali dalam upaya bunuh diri.

"Sepertinya kau bersenang-senang, ya?"

Dari luar taman TK yang dipisah oleh dinding semak, Erwin menyapa di atas sepedanya.

"Selamat siang, _Sensei_!" Erwin mengangkat topinya dengan sumringah.

Levi meliriknya sekilas untuk kemudian beralih ke kandang kelinci dimana Mikasa dan Hange mengatur anak-anak yang terlalu bersemangat, berebut, ingin memandikan kelinci yang mereka rawat sejak kelinci tersebut masih bayi. Dalam hatinya, dia merasa sedikit kecewa melihat Erwin kembali mengenakan seragam harian. Kemarin, dengan seragam yang seperti seorang kapten besar, Erwin terlihat gagah.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tepat setelah Erwin bertanya, perut Levi menjawab segera. Erwin pun tertawa.

"Diam kau! Kalau sedang patroli, ya patroli saja!"

"Ya.. bagaimana lagi. Walaupun sangat ingin makan siang bersamamu, tapi pekerjaan melayani negara tidak bisa ditinggalkan."

"Enyahlah."

Erwin tertawa lagi. "Baiklah, kalau makan malam bagaimana?"

Levi meliriknya lagi. Matanya amat jelas kelihatan berkantung. Baju belel dan celemek yang penuh cat warna di tubuhnya melorot turun, Levi terlalu kecil untuk ukuran pakaian tersebut, dan Erwin tak bisa menahan tawa melihat Levi yang seperti itu.

"Maaf," Erwin mendehem menahan perut.

"Kalau kau traktir aku, aku akan makan bersamamu."

"Kapan aku tidak mentraktirmu tiap kali kita makan bersama?"

Dari kejauhan, Hange memanggil Levi, melambaikan tangan berulang-ulang memintanya segera datang. Tanpa menjawab, Levi segera beringsut.

"Oh, iya!" Seruan Erwin membuat Levi berbalik dan menghentikan langkahnya sesaat. "Aku tidak bisa mengajak Armin makan malam di luar. Kau tahu kan, Armin sedikit sensitif dengan suhu dingin. Makan malam di apartemenku, ok?"

"Kau yang memasak."

Dengan itu, mereka berpisah dan bertemu lagi di apartemen Erwin. Armin dalam gendongan Levi tertidur selama perjalan dari apartemen Levi ke rumahnya. Levi harap Armin terbangun saat ayahnya memindahkannya dari gendongan ke tempat tidur, karena jika hanya mereka berdua saja yang makan malam, itu terasa... canggung, tak peduli seberapa sering mereka makan bersama.

* * *

Levi mengetuk pintu sekalipun pintu tersebut jelas-jelas sudah terbuka. Ketukan adalah hal yang sakral di tempat ini. _Kau harus tunjukan sopan santunmu, minta izin masuk meski tuan rumah sudah melihatmu,_ nasehat pertama Grisha di tahun pertama Levi bekerja padanya. Setelah dipersilahkan, Levi duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan meja Grisha.

"Levi," Grisha memulai dengan suara berat, "ini hari ketiga Eren tidak mau bicara. Dia tidak berhenti makan tapi, Mikasa bilang porsi makannya jauh lebih sedikit daripada biasanya."

Levi menahan nafas sesaat ketika nama Eren disebutkan. Meskipun cerita masih berlanjut, Levi seperti sudah tahu akan seperti apa cerita tersebut berakhir.

"Dan seperti yang kita lihat, selama tiga hari ini juga Eren tidak mengunjungi sekolah. Aku tahu, kau dan putraku sangat akrab. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang penyebab semua ini, Levi?"

 _Ya, saya tahu. Mungkin dia depresi karena cintanya saya tolak._ Levi mengulum lidahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan hal jujur. "Maaf, Pak, saya tidak tahu. Eren tidak bercerita apa-apa."

Nafas berat lolos dari mulut Grisha. Di bawah meja, kakinya bergerak-gerak gusar. "Dia tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Minggu lalu, dia bilang ujian di tempat kuliahnya sudah semakin dekat. Aku takut, keadaan seperti ini berpengaruh pada nilainya dan membuat Eren semakin kacau."

 _Lalu anda ingin saya berbuat apa, Pak? Anda berharap saya jadi tutor anak anda? Saya guru TK tanpa sertifikat, Pak, dan bahkan tidak pernah berniat masuk universitas apapun._

"Maksud saya, Levi... kau bagai abang bagi putraku, bisa kau ajak dia bicara?"

Selama tiga hari ini, Levi merasa lega bisa membentangkan sayapnya seluas mungkin dan bernafas sedikit lebih lega karena akhirnya kebebasannya bertambah sedikit seiring beban mengasuhnya berkurang. Meski Eren berusia belasan tahun lebih tua dari anak-anak di TK ini tapi, entah bagaimana, Eren memiliki hak diasuh yang sama seperti mereka.

"Besok TK libur. Besok juga hari libur Eren. Jika kau ada waktu, bisakah kau berkunjung ke rumah kami?"

 _Apa-apaan ini?_ Levi bisa datang dengan mudah dan tak perlu menanyakan alamat ataupun jam senggang mereka. Levi pernah tinggal di kediaman Jaeger. Berkunjung ke sana sesekali atas permintaan Eren pun bukan hal asing. Tapi diundang secara formal begini, rasanya amat aneh. Belum lagi, besok hari Sabtu. Levi sudah bilang kepada Erwin dan Armin, dia akan berkunjung ke apartemen mereka tiap akhir pekan.

"Levi?"

Yang ada di kepala Levi adalah Erwin yang beberapa hari lalu mengenakan celemek, sedang memasak untuknya. Erwin paling pintar membuat olahan rumput laut. Mendadak, perutnya lapar. Levi menatap Grisha yang masih menunggu jawaban.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Salam kenal, saya author baru di fandom SNK (bow) Kohan desu~ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Terimakasih sudah membaca chapter 1 ^^

Saya sangat menerima tiap masukan (semakin panjang, semakin asyik dibaca!)

Tadinya saya ingin membuat _romance in action_ dengan masih tema cinta segitiga dan banyak bagian yang hanya orang dewasa boleh baca (HAHAHAHAHA) tapi.. akhir-akhir ini saya membaca komik tentang keseharian pasangan gay di dunia nyata. Jadi... lahirlah ini. Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat kisah cinta seterang ini.

Soal Armin yang jadi anak-anak... ahh.. tolonglah, tiap lihat Armin versi anak SMP, saya gk bisa berhenti mengagumi ke-kawaii-annya (terpesona akan cahaya menyilaukan dari seorang Armin Arlert) /mendadak ingat chap 84/ /ruined mood/

Tolong isi kotak review dan klik tombol favorite! Hehehe

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

"Besok TK libur. Besok juga hari libur Eren. Jika kau ada waktu, bisakah kau berkunjung ke rumah kami?"

 _Apa-apaan ini?_ Levi bisa datang dengan mudah dan tak perlu menanyakan alamat ataupun jam senggang mereka. Levi pernah tinggal di kediaman Jaeger. Berkunjung ke sana sesekali atas permintaan Eren pun bukan hal asing. Tapi diundang secara formal begini, rasanya amat aneh. Belum lagi, besok hari Sabtu. Levi sudah bilang kepada Erwin dan Armin, dia akan berkunjung ke apartemen mereka.

"Levi?"

Levi menatap Grisha yang masih menunggu jawaban.

* * *

TENGOK KE DALAM

Chapter 2

Kohan44

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak berkunjung ke sini setiap pagi?" Erwin mengikat dasinya sembari menonton Levi di dapur. "Eh, tapi tidak usah. Kau bisa membunuhku dengan kebahagiaan tiap pagi. Hahahaha"

Levi menggeram, mengeluarkan sumpah serapah di antara gigi geraham yang saling beradu. Jika di sana tak ada Armin, sudah pasti Levi merealisasikan apa yang ada di kepalanya, seperti menendang bokong Erwin.

"Kalau aku ada kesempatan, kerah dan dasimu akan kubuat berantakan."

"Wow. Kau menggodaku?"

PRANG! Levi menyenggol wajan, sumpit di tangannya jatuh menggelinding berputar-putar ke arah yang tak bisa ditebak seolah memiliki kekuatan tersendiri, menghindar saat hendak ditangkap.

"Bukan berantakan yang seperti itu!"

"Aku suka pakaianku rapi. Tapi aku juga suka jika kau membuatnya berantakan."

"Duda mesum, kau ingin kubuat tidak bisa masturbasi seumur hidup?"

"Berhenti masturbasi, tapi ejakulasi di dalammu, hmm.. bagus juga kedengarannya."

PRANG!

"AW! Levi!"

Erwin mengusap-usap keningnya yang amat sakit terkena lemparan sumpit besi.

"Kau punya nyali mengatakan hal sekotor itu padaku, hah?"

"Ayolah, buat apa bertingkah seolah-olah kau masih perawan." Erwin berlalu, duduk di sebelah Armin di kotetsu. "Hei, Levi, apa kau punya pacar sekarang?"

Levi datang dari dapur membawa nampan makanan. Satu per satu mangkuk dia turunkan ke meja.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu siapa pacarmu." Erwin melanjutkan. "Tunggu, apa kau pernah pacaran?"

"Cepat makan dan berangkat bekerja." Levi menyodorkan semangkuk nasi ke hadapan Armin.

"Seumur hidupmu, kau masturbasi sendirian?"

Dengan itu, Levi tersedak, membuat Armin khawatir dan cepat-cepat menuangkan air untuk Levi.

"Apa itu topik yang tepat untuk obrolan di atas meja di hadapan putramu?"

"Hmm, apa kita perlu bicarakan tentang masa depan Armin? Emm, terdengar seperti kita orangtuanya."

 _Kau memang orangtuanya, Erwin_.

Sabtu pagi di apartemen Smith, satu dari beberapa kali sarapan yang berbeda akhirnya selesai. Sabtu pagi yang tak biasa tapi menyegarkan. Erwin terburu-buru meninggalkan apartemen dengan dasi yang terikat rapi, peralatan dapur sudah berada di posisinya masing-masing dalam keadaan bersih, dan TV yang biasanya sudah menyala, kali ini mati. Armin duduk bersebelahan dengan Levi setelah membantunya membersihkan seisi apartemen.

Jika anak ini bukan Armin, Levi tidak akan duduk di sini. Jika anak ini anak biasa yang tak pernah datang ke TK Jaeger, Levi akan masih di apartemennya, melakukan pembersihan besar-besaran. Satu dari sejuta anak yang harus menjadi anak Erwin adalah Armin Smith. Levi tak bisa memanggilnya 'heh bocah', 'hey', 'kau', 'itu', 'eh', tapi...

"Armin,"

Armin mendongak ke arah gurunya. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali tanpa arti. Melihat raut polos itu, Levi sadar meskipun Armin bukan salah satu muridnya, Levi tidak akan pernah bisa memanggilnya 'eh'.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mengunjungimu di hari Sabtu. Apa di hari sabtu kau tidak pernah mandi?"

"Daddy," jawabnya dengan lidah yang Levi tahu ada sesuatu yang berbeda di lidah itu dibanding anak-anak lain di TK Jaeger. Tak peduli seberapa sering Armin berbicara, atau sebarapa banyak hari berlalu membawanya menjadi lebih tua, Armin selalu terdengar memiliki kata-kata cadel bayi. "Almin nunggu Daddy. Mandiin Almin."

 _Oh,_ iya, benar... Setelah Erwin tiba di apartemen, Levi tak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, karena Levi selalu lekas pulang.

"Nah, Armin, Daddy-mu terlalu sibuk di pagi hari. Jadi kau harus belajar mandi sendiri."

Levi beringsut mengambil handuk yang dia ingat persis itu handuk yang sama ketika Armin masih berusia dua tahun. Armin berjingkrak-jingkrak, berlarian mengelilingi Levi sambil berseru _hore! Mandi dengan Sensei!_ berulang-ulang.

* * *

Pada hari Senin...

"Maaf, saya seharusnya mengabari anda."

Levi membungkuk dan tak berhenti sampai Grisha memintanya.

Grisha menarik nafas panjang, tak bisa berkata _tidak apa-apa,_ tapi juga tidak bisa tidak menganggap ketidakhadiran Levi di hari Sabtu bukanlah masalah. Eren masih tutup mulut dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kamar. Bukan hanya itu, Mikasa jadi kurang istirahat karena berjaga di depan pintu kamar Eren, merayu dan menunggunya keluar untuk makan. Sekarang, bukan cuma mengurangi porsi makan, Eren juga melewatkan beberapa waktu makan. Grisha membutuhkan Levi untuk mengatasi ini.

"Hari ini, sepulang dari sini, kau senggang?"

Jawabannya jelas, kan? "Saya tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi dari hari Senin sampai Jum'at, saya ada tambahan jam kerja di tempat lain." Tidak, Levi tidak berbohong. Melakukan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan disebut bekerja, karena jika hal itu menyenangkan, tentu itu namanya bersenang-senang. _Aku bekerja kepada Erwin Smith tanpa dibayar materil._

"Kau bekerja di tempat lain?" Grisha tersontak mengulangi kalimat Levi. "Apa gaji di sini tidak cukup untuk menutup tagihan apartemenmu?"

 _Pak Tua, kau tahu apa soal kebutuhan hidup?_ "Lancang jika saya berkata begitu. Gaji di sini menolong saya untuk bertahan hidup."

"Lalu apa? Apa aku juga tidak boleh tahu kesibukanmu di hari Sabtu dan Minggu?" kening Grisha mengkerut. Dari balik kacamata bulat itu, Levi menemukan mata yang dibakar rasa ingin tahu. Levi ingin katakan, _aku merawat anak temanku. Dia duda. Polisi super sibuk. Cuma libur di hari Minggu. Iya, dia macam laki-laki brengsek dan homo. Aku membantunya di hari Sabtu. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin, tapi kau tahu Armin, aku tak bisa mengabaikannya. Pak Tua, hari Minggu adalah hari penting. Kau tak tahu berapa banyak debu bertumpuk di kolong rak sepatu, atau yang hinggap di gorden jendela. Kau butuh lebih dari 5 jam pembersihan._

"Saya rasa setiap orang memiliki privasi yang tidak ingin diketahui orang lain."

Grisha menurunkan tatapannya. Kedua sikunya turun dari meja. Matanya tak kembali menuju Levi. Grisha bergerak-gerak seolah mencari sesuatu transparan yang mudah berpindah tempat. Bibirnya terbuka-tutup kecil berulang-ulang. Saat kacamatanya berkilat, setetes keringat turun dari keningnya, Levi tahu ada yang ingin diutarakan Grisha. Apapapun yang ingin disampaikan, nampaknya hal itu berat bagi Grisha.

"Eren tinggal bersamaku setelah ibunya meninggal." Grisha memulai. "Tapi dia banyak menghabiskan waktu sendirian, karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Aku seorang ayah, Levi.."

 _Langsung saja ke inti, Pak Tua. Aku tidak berminat dengan ceritamu._

"Memilih Mikasa menjadi kakaknya memang jawaban yang tepat. Tapi Eren memutuskan pilihannya sendiri."

 _Oh, jadi begitu rupanya_ , kata Levi dalam hati.

"Sejak pertama kali orang-orang itu menyerahkan saya kepada anda, saya pikir saya dijual untuk diperbudak." Levi pun memulai ceritanya sebagai balasan. "Pekerjaan yang anda berikan, tidak pernah saya bayangkan walau hanya dalam lamunan. Bagaimana anda bisa yakin saya cocok dengan anak-anak? Bagaimana anda bisa mempercayakan putra anda sendiri kepada saya? Saya bisa menyimpan pisau di tempat yang tak bisa anda temukan. Anda tahu itu."

Grisha kembali menaikkan kedua sikunya, membiarkan dagunya bertopang di dua tangan tertutup. "Bukan aku yang memutuskan itu."

"Tuan, saya-"

"Aku bukan tuanmu. Kau tak memiliki tuan lagi, ingat?"

Levi tak pernah tak bisa tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu. Dulu, itu terdengar seperti lelucon garing yang tak bisa membuat siapapun tertawa. Kata-kata itu, cuma hinaan yang dibungkus lelucon oleh orang-orang yang haus akan kekuasaan dunia, harta, dan kekuatan. Memuakkan. Mati terdengar lebih indah. Hari ini, Levi tahu, kata-kata yang sama bisa menghiburnya juga.

"Levi?"

Suara Grisha membangunkannya dari _euphoria_ sesaat yang sulit dia buang.

"Ya, Pak?"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Levi menggelengkan kepala. "Maaf, Pak. Saya tak tahu diri mengatakan hal semacam itu. Saya akan berusaha berbicara dengan Eren."

* * *

"Kau tinggal datang saja kan? Kedengarannya, Eren mudah dibujuk. Apalagi oleh orang yang disukainya."

Levi mendelik Erwin yang mulai tertawa bertopang dagu di atas sepeda. Apa semua ini terdengar lelucon baginya?

"Kenapa tidak kau saja, Erwin?" Levi membalas dengan suara dingin.

"Kenapa aku? Kami tidak saling mengenal."

"Kau polisi, melayani negara dan masyarakat."

"Oh, ada benarnya juga. Kalau begitu, kau harus kenalkan aku dengannya."

Levi meluruskan kedua lututnya. "Hm, mungkin." Jawabnya sekenanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membantu Hange dan Mikasa tiap ada kegiatan di luar kelas?" kata Erwin sembari memperhatikan beberapa anak yang dikejar induk ayam.

"Merepotkan."

"Apa? Aku kira kau suka merawat anak-anak. Armin betah sekali bersamamu."

 _Mungkin aku harus ikutan audisi aktor, Erwin. Aktor. Aku sempurna dalam hal ini._

"Nah, aku rasa setiap orang punya titik jenuh di tiap kegiatannya." Lengan panjang Erwin melintasi pagar semak, mendarat di kepala Levi untuk memberinya usapan lembut di kepala, menyalurkan energi. "Semangat ya, Sensei!"

Bersama satu dentingan lonceng, Erwin mengkayuh sepedanya, menyapa seorang warga yang tak dikenal kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Erwin kembali berpatroli, sementara Levi masih duduk meregangkan kaki, menonton anak-anak dan berpura-pura tak menyadari seseorang tengah berdiri di sudut lain, diam memperhatikannya seperti seorang penguntit.

 _Eren Jaeger, singkirkan pantatmu dari hadapanku!_

Levi bersiap, menit-menit pendek istirahatnya yang berharga akan segera sirna. Annie tak mau berhenti mengejar Berthold sampai dia berhasil melayangkan satu pukulan, dan anak-anak lain merengek meminta tambahan waktu mengobrol dengan Tuan Kelinci sampai Mikasa memelototi mereka dan akhirnya mereka menyerah, kembali ke ruang kelas. Pada saat itu, Levi sadar, Eren tak kunjung mendatanginya. Setelah diam mengintip, Eren pergi begitu saja.

* * *

To : Poni Aneh

Subject : Baca saja

Kau bisa berhenti menjadi penguntit dan bicara padaku.

Senin, Selasa, Rabu, Kamis, Jum'at, Eren mengunjungi TK di jam-jam yang sama, tapi dia tidak membalas pesan yang dikirim Levi setiap hari. Levi pernah memergoki Eren tengah kena omelan Mikasa karena dia menyelundup ke dapur, mengendap-endap seperti seorang pencuri, menyenggol panci dan membuat beberapa bahan makanan tumpah. Padahal, dia bisa masuk layaknya orang normal dan menyapa siapapun yang ada di dapur. Levi belum tahu alasan di balik itu, jadi Levi masih bertingkah tak menyadari kehadiran Eren, dan lanjut berfokus mengupas kentang. Di hari yang lain, Levi menemukan rambut Eren menyembul di jendela kelas, mengintip Levi yang sedang mengajari anak-anak nyanyian baru, atau pada saat Levi dikerumuni anak-anak di lima menit istirahatnya, atau pada saat Levi mengobrol dengan Erwin. Semua itu, mengganggu. Eren sudah seperti penguntit sejati.

Ketika Levi berusaha berbicara padanya pada jam makan siang, Eren segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas, berbicara pada ponsel sekalipun ponsel itu tidak nampak mengeluarkan bunyi sama sekali. Di kesempatan yang lain ketika Levi dengan sengaja diam di gerbang sekolah di jam biasanya Eren datang, Eren berbelok, memutar arah dengan cepat begitu matanya menangkap Levi. Ada hal yang memang tidak beres, dan Grisha semakin gusar dari hari ke hari karena Levi tak juga datang berkunjung ke kediamannya.

"Kau tidak perlu datang sabtu ini. Armin baik-baik saja sendirian. Kau harus ke rumah Jaeger- _san_ dan berbicara pada Eren." Adalah nasehat Erwin di suatu siang.

"Oh, begitu? Terimakasih. Aku yakin, Armin akan baik-baik saja. Karena kau menyiapkan segalanya untuknya." _Termasuk makanan siap saji yang kau masak dari pagi untuk dimakan siang. Bagaimana bisa Armin makan siang dengan makanan dingin? Atau menghabiskan waktu seharian menonton saja? Sendirian? Kau ayah yang '_ baik' _, Erwin_. "Pasti Armin mati saat kau pulang."

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, Levi."

* * *

Sabtu pagi, Levi mengenakan jaket bertutup kepala dan menjingjing tas belanjaan, menaiki undakan tangga besi. Dia mengeluarkan kunci dari saku, membuka pintu seolah-olah pintu tersebut apartemen miliknya.

"Bagaimana dengan Eren?" pertanyaan pertama Erwin ketika Levi melongo di ruang tengahnya. Sudah sangat bisa ditebak apa yang Erwin katakan. Kata-kata semacam _kau mengagetkanku! Ketuk pintu dulu! Astaga, ada apa berkunjung di pagi buta?_ Atau _selamat datang!_ Tidak akan terucap lagi setelah Erwin memberikan kunci cadangan apartemennya kepada Levi.

"Dia bukan bayi."

"Oh, tolong ikatkan ini kalau begitu." Erwin menggantungkan sehelai dasi di lehernya, kemudian dia menyerahkan diri kepada Levi yang langsung menarik kerah kemeja Erwin naik.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung mengenakan seragam polisi dari apartemen?"

"Hei, markas polisi itu tidak di apartemen. Kami punya pos sendiri. Dari situlah polisi seharusnya keluar."

"Merepotkan saja."

Armin dalam pangkuan Levi menonton ayahnya berangkat kerja. Tangannya terus melambai sekalipun ayahnya telah berbalik menjauh. Setelah Erwin tak bisa dilihat lagi, Levi membawa Armin ke dalam sambil berniat melakukan hal asyik yang mungkin disukai Armin minggu ini, sebuah ide yang sengaja dia cari dari jauh-jauh hari.

* * *

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan datang setelah matahari tenggelam."

Punggung Levi yang dulu terlalu berkarat untuk membungkuk, sekarang punggung yang sama melengkung dengan mudah di depan Grisha Jaeger.

"Saya harus merawat salah satu murid sekolah kita karena orangtuanya bekerja sampai malam."

Grisha menahan air mukanya dari perasaan terkejut, dan hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. "Semenjak aku membawamu kemari, kau banyak berubah, Levi."

Levi tertegun. Selain perubahan yang Grisha sebutkan, apa yang dikatakan Grisha terdengar bertolak belakang dengan apa yang diketahui Levi. "Terimakasih, Pak."

"Apa permintaanku kali ini terlalu berlebihan?"

Levi tidak lekas menjawab, tapi itu bukan karena dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sebuah jawaban terbaca jelas di kepalanya. Jeda memanjang ketika Mikasa menyuguhkan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

"Ini apa yang saya bisa berikan untuk apa yang telah saya terima." Akhirnya Levi berkata.

"Baiklah," Grisha mendehem sembari menutup mulut, menutupi bibirnya yang tak bisa dia tahan turun dari senyuman. "Kau bisa naik. Dia di kamar."

Levi beringsut setelah satu bungkukan kecil. Mikasa masih berdiri di dekat kursi Grisha, matanya mengikuti kemana Levi pergi. Tak seorang pun dari mereka memberitahu dimana persisnya letak kamar Eren, mereka semua tahu persis.

"Mikasa,"

"Ya, Pak?"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Grisha mendongak dalam keterkejutan. Mata mereka saling bertemu, saling bertukar pikiran yang tak memiliki satu kesepakatakan, karena mata mereka tidak menyampaikan apapun selain tatapan dan keheningan.

"Alismu tegang sekali."

"Oh," akhirnya Mikasa terperangah, membuka mulut. "Maksud say—maksudku, _ya, Ayah._ Sedikit terbawa suasana kantor karena dia ada di sini lagi."

Grisha mengangguk setuju. "Aku lebih terkejut lagi kalian punya nama belakang yang sama tapi tidak saling mengenal."

Mereka berdua terperengah lagi ketika sebuah debum terdengar dari langit-langit. "Menurutmu, mereka baik-baik saja, Mikasa?"

"Apa aku perlu mengeceknya?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Bahkan kalau Levi tak keluar dari kamar Eren sampai lewat jam 10, biarkan saja. Kita lihat besok pagi." Grisha beringsut dari kursi tanpa sekalipun menyentuh atau melirik teh buatan Mikasa yang masih mengepul. Tapi Mikasa pun tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kepalanya mendongak memperhatikan langit-langit dan lampu yang bergetar sambil mengira-ngira apa yang mungkin mereka sedang lakukan di atas.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hallo!

Kohan lagi di sini. Terimakasih sudah membaca TKD Chapter 2 sampai akhir!

Oh, plot TKD memang mengusung romance mainstream karena terinspirasi dari kisah kaum gay di sekelilingku ^^, Selama ini, biasanya aku menulis romance dalam tragedy, misteri, atau bahkan horor. Hahahaha /sangat tidak romantis/

Kemungkinan ending ceritanya mungkin mudah tertebak, tapi dalam perjalanan menuju ending, saya harap kalian bisa menikmatinya seperti sedang menaiki bus dalam study tour ^^' /perumpamaan apa ini?/

/Han, kamu mulai formal lagi/

Jangan lupa klik tombol follow, dan isi kotak review!

Review adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan setelah selesai menulis! ^^ v

Sampai nanti~


	3. Chapter 3

TENGOK KE DALAM

Chapter 3

Kohan44

* * *

"Apa aku perlu mengeceknya?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Bahkan kalau Levi tak keluar dari kamar Eren sampai lewat jam 10, biarkan saja. Kita lihat besok pagi." Grisha beringsut dari kursi tanpa sekalipun menyentuh atau melirik teh buatan Mikasa yang masih mengepul. Tapi Mikasa pun tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kepalanya mendongak memperhatikan langit-langit dan lampu yang seolah bergetar merasakan dua makhluk hidup di atasnya. "Apa kau ingin kuliah seperti Eren, Mikasa?"

Mikasa berpaling, menatap wajah Grisha yang baru disadarinya memiliki banyak keriput di wajah.

* * *

TENGOK KE DALAM

Chapter 3

Kohan44

* * *

"Eren, aku masuk."

Eren terperanjat jatuh berguling dari sofa. Laptop di mejanya menyala, bungkus makanan dan remah-remahnya berdesakan saling berebut tempat di meja, kertas-kertas berserakan hampir di seluruh sudut lantai kamar, dan ranjangnya tertutupi buku-buku pelajaran sampai tak ada ruang untuk siapapun tidur di atasnya. Levi mengira-ngira, dengan keadaan seperti ini, bagaimana bisa Grisha mengkhawatirkan nilai ujian Eren.

"Le-eh- Sensei, kenapa ada di sini?" Eren mendongak dengan rambut acak-acakan, entah dia sudah mandi atau belum, yang jelas kemungkinan besar dia baru bangun tidur.

Levi menutup pintu seraya berjalan mendekat. "Akhirnya kau bic-"

"TIDAK, SENSEI! TIDAK! _STOP_! BERHENTI!" Eren mengibas-ngibas kedua tangannya, berusaha keras menghentikan tiap langkah Levi yang tanpa merasa berdosa menginjak lembar demi lembar kertas berisi penuh tulisan. "Kau menginjak referensi skripsiku!"

"Apa? Skripsi? Kau kan masih semester muda."

"I-iya sih.. tapi kan.. SENSEI! BERHENTI!"

Levi berdiri di atas satu kaki, kakinya yang lain melayang-layang di atas lembaran kertas, mencari setidaknya satu inci ruang kosong yang begitu sulit ditemukan.

"Aku harus kemana?!"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!" Eren meraup beberapa lembar di dekat meja, merapikannya terburu-buru.

"Cepat! Kakiku pegal!"

Eren semakin dekat dengan Levi, mengumpulkan kertas demi kertas, dan membuka jalan untuk Levi. Saat jarak semakin menepis, Eren hendak meraup gumpalan kertas terakhir yang menghalangi Levi, namun Levi tak bisa bertahan lagi dan kehilangan keseimbangan, jatuh di atas Eren, dan mereka meniduri kertas-kertas yang Eren harap tidak pernah disentuh siapapun selain dirinya sendiri.

"Kau harus membersihkan kamarmu, **E-ren**."

Pada akhirnya, satu jam pertama berlalu untuk membersihkan kamar. Eren tahu, bersih-bersih selalu menjadi kegiatan favorit Levi dan itu menjadi tugas utama Levi ketika mereka masih tinggal satu atap. Tapi, kali ini Eren tidak bisa tidak merasa enak membiarkan Levi melakukan bersih-bersih.

"Kau pasti haus, akan kuambilkan minum."

"Tidak usah." Levi menarik tangan Eren sampai anak itu kembali menghadapnya. "Aku ingin membuat ini cepat. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ha? Apa?" Eren termangu dibuat-buat, matanya bergantian menatap mata Levi dari kiri ke kanan dan sebaliknya.

"Sebenarnya aku senang kau sempat berhenti mengunjungi sekolah minggu lalu." Levi melepas tangan Eren. "Tapi itu membuatku berpikir kau diculik alien. Apalagi kau tidak pernah mengirimiku pesan lagi."

"Buat apa?" Eren membalas dengan nada datar, membuat Levi mendongak ke arahnya.

"Jika kau ingin pergi, setidaknya kau harus ucapkan salam perpisahan yang benar."

"Jadi, kau tidak apa-apa kalau tak pernah bertemu denganku lagi?"

Levi tidak lekas menjawab, karena dia tahu kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar tidak mungkin baik diucapkan di kediaman pemilik sekolah tempatnya bekerja. "Sini, duduk," Levi menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya tapi, Eren masih membeku seperti patung.

"Sensei.." Levi mendongak lagi, menunggu Eren melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku punya pacar."

"Bagus kalau begitu," Levi menyahut cepat. "Apa kau bisul sampai tidak mau duduk?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ada rasa untukku ya?"

"Ha?" Levi mengernyit. "Rasa?" dan Levi memikirkan sejenis beri, coklat, dan gula-gula.

"Sensei, kau sudah tua. Kenapa tidak cepat menikah?"

"Astaga," Levi mendecak membuang tatapan. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak membisikkan sumpah serapah. "Ini pasti lama."

"Sensei, kenapa?" Eren mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kemari, duduk dulu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan menjawabnya." Dengan itu, Eren pun patuh. Kemudian Levi menjawab, "aku akan menikah pada waktunya nanti. Hei, apa pacarmu cantik?"

"Dia bukan perempuan."

"Oh, apa dia ganteng?"

"Emm.. kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh tahu?"

"Kau kan tidak peduli."

"Apa kau benar-benar punya pacar, Eren?"

"Tentu saja aku punya! Memangnya Cuma kau yang bisa pacaran?!"

Lalu hening. "E-eh.." Eren terbata, menyadari dirinya mengeluarkan suara terlalu keras.

 _Ayahmu memaksaku melakukan ini._ Levi mengerlingkan mata. "Aku dan Erwin tidak pacaran."

"Eh?" Eren memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa? Kau tidak senang mendengarnya? Bukankah itu yang membuatmu berhenti datang ke TK?"

Kernyit di kening Eren berangsur-angsur menghilang dan berubah sumringah oleh gelak tawa. "HAHAHAHA Siapa bilang? Ya Tuhan," Eren berguling-guling menahan perutnya. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—" ada yang aneh dengan tawa itu, pikir Levi. Apa yang dikatakannya sangat lucu? Oh, tunggu..

 _Astaga, aku dipermainkan.. ditertawai.. aku.. malu sekali._ "DASAR BOCAH TENGIK!" Levi melayangkan serangan, menggerayangi titik-titik yang tidak pernah Levi lupa itu adalah bagian yang selalu sukses membuatnya menang dalam perang gelitikan.

"BWAAAHAHAHA— ampun, sensei! Ampun!" tapi Levi tidak berhenti. "Iya! Iya! Aku bohong! Kau benar! Tolong berhenti!"

Permainan itu berhenti dengan keringat dan nafas yang menderu, juga sisa tawa Eren.

"Jadi, apa hubungannya dengan kau berhenti bicara pada keluargamu?" seketika Eren hening. "Dan kau juga mengurangi porsi makanmu." _Sekalipun kelihatannya porsi itu tidak berpengaruh ke berat badanmu._

"Levi, darimana kau tahu semua itu?"

 _Ah, sial._ "Ayahmu."

"APA?!" Eren menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal sofa, berguling ke kiri lalu ke kanan, menahan teriakan di balik bantal empuk.

"Kenapa? Merasa seperti anak perempuan, hah?" Levi mendengus. Hal terbaik mengenal putra Jaeger adalah Eren masih muda dan sangat menghibur, seperti memiliki seorang perawan.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, Levi."

"Siapa yang memintamu percaya padaku? Oh, kemana panggilan _sensei-_ ku?"

"Diam kau!" Eren melempar bantalnya ke muka Levi, dan Levi membiarkan bantal itu mengenainya. "Mengecewakan." Desisnya yang langsung merolot di sandaran sofa.

"Kau berharap apa dari pria tua ini, hah?" Levi mengacak-acak rambut Eren, lalu ikut bersandar di sofa yang sama.

Mendengar pernyataan Levi tentang hubungannya dengan Erwin, Eren merasa itu apa yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Tawanya yang meledak tadi, Eren sadar betul bukan karena ada sesuatu hal yang lucu. Perasaan resah, kecemasan tiap kali melihat Levi bersama polisi itu, yang tentu saja Eren tahu polisi itu bukan kebetulan lewat TK Jaeger, itu mengganggu hari-harinya. Tawanya meledak tak henti seperti kegelisahannya yang terlepas dengan tenang, melegakan dada. Bahkan duduk diam di sisi Levi seperti ini, rasa khawatir pun tak mau hinggap. Ini membuat tubuh dan pikirannya benar-benar beristirahat. Dua hari lalu Eren tak tidur sama sekali gara-gara sibuk menimbang apa dia harus membalas pesan Levi atau tidak, dan mendengar Levi menunggu-nunggu balasan darinya, Eren merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Sensei, Kalau kau tidak pacaran dengan Erwin, lalu alasanmu menolak jadi pacarku apa karena... umm.." Eren menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku menyukaimu," Levi meneruskan.

"Berarti mulai saat ini kita pacaran!" Eren bangkit menyahut cepat.

"Kau kan sudah punya pacar."

"Eh? Ehehehe.." Eren menyeringai mengakui kebohongannya.

Levi berdecak, menarik leher Eren, memaksanya kembali bersandar. "Apa semua perawan muda di muka bumi ini sepertimu?"

"Apa? Aku bukan perawan, _Sensei_. Aku bujang. Perawan cuma buat perempuan. Kalau kita sama-sama suka, kenapa kita tidak bersama?"

 _Tunggu._ Levi tertegun teringat sesuatu yang pernah dikatakan Erwin. _Eren benar. Erwin mengataiku perawan, dan aku diam saja. SIAL!_ Levi mendesis kecil.

"Jawabannya sederhana kan? Kau bujang polos yang bahkan tidak tahu cara masturbasi."

Eren berjenggit, menatap pria yang pernah sering tidur satu ranjang dengannya di hari-hari suci dimana tidur bersama berarti memejamkan mata sambil menelantangkan tubuh berdampingan, dan bermimpi bersama sekalipun tak memimpikan hal yang sama, hanya itu. Tidak lebih. Eren tak mempercayai kata-kata macam itu bisa keluar dari guru yang Hange bilang adalah guru favorit anak-anak. Seolah kata _masturbasi_ adalah hal lumrah bagai mengatakan 'oh, kau bisa mengendarai sepeda?'

"Apa?" Levi balik bertanya saat tatapan Eren terlalu lama bertengger di matanya.

"Kau mau mengajariku?" Eren lebih tak mempercayai mulutnya yang lancang berkata. _Mengajarinya masturbasi. Masturbasi. Masturbasi. Masturbasi bersama sensei_. Tiba-tiba isi kepalanya dipenuhi satu hal paling jorok.

Levi mendesis beringsut dari sofa. "Ah, sudah malam. Aku harus pulang."

"Sensei!" Eren menahan lengan Levi. "Kalau aku tahu cara masturbasi, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Levi mengerlingkan mata, tak lekas menjawab. Reaksi Eren, seperti yang diduganya, walaupun sekarang Eren menjadi anak kuliahan, masih seperti anak-anak. Apa Eren belum pernah masturbasi sekali pun? Levi menebak dan mengira-ngira, apa mungkin Eren tidak pernah punya majalah porno?

"Tergantung. Kalau kau cukup memuaskan..." Levi membiarkan Eren termakan kalimatnya yang berhenti di tengah, cengkraman Eren mengendur seiring dirinya dikejutkan oleh jawaban Levi dan itu kesempatan yang tepat bagi Levi untuk melarikan diri.

"Selamat malam, Eren." Levi menutup pintu kamar Eren, berpura-pura tak tahu bahwa sebelum pintu tertutup rapat, Eren menoleh ke arahnya, memohon untuk kembali karena baginya pembicaraan ini belum selesai.

 _Permasalahan orang dewasa tidak pernah selesai_ , Levi membatin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri atas keputusan yang diambil. Ketika berbalik, seseorang telah menunggu Levi, dan dari cara orang itu berdiri, nampak dia telah menunggu lama.

"Bersenang-senang di dalam?" kata orang itu bernada sarkastis.

" _Di dalam_ yang mana maksudmu?" Levi menyeringai, membuat gadis itu menahan geram di rahang. "Aku merasa fantastik _di dalam_ nya, jika kau ingin tahu. Selamat malam, _Mik-ass-a_." Kemudian Levi berlalu sambil bersyukur mereka berada di kediamann Jaeger. Jika tidak, mungkin Levi dan Mikasa sudah adu jotos.

* * *

Levi membuka ponselnya untuk mengecek jam di ponselnya bergerak dengan baik. Dia tidak seharusnya membuka ponselnya semenit sekali. Ponselnya memang bukan _smartphone_ , tapi tentu saja ponselnya cukup canggih untuk menunjukan waktu, bahkan waktu di belahan bumi yang lain.

"Papa, kapan Daddy pulang?"

Levi mengangkat kedua bahu tanpa menatap Armin. Matanya masih berfokus pada layar ponsel yang tak menunjukan tanda-tanda sebuah pesan atau panggilan datang, sementara di salah satu sudut atas, kotak baterai mulai memberinya tanda peringatan. Jempolnya bergerak menekan-nekan beberapa tombol sampai layar _flip_ -nya maju-mundur seakan mau menutup tapi terbuka lagi.

"Papa?" Armin memanggilnya lagi, tapi Levi mengabaikan.

"Sialan. Sialan. Sialan. Sialan. Sialan." Mulutnya mengumpat mengulangi satu-satunya kata yang menurutnya itu cukup aman dikeluarkan di TK di jam semua murid seharusnya sudah berada di rumah dan makan malam.

"Pap-eh, Sensei..."

Kali ini, suara imut itu bergetar. Levi meliriknya, menemukan sepasang mata bulat basah berlinangan air mata. Nafasnya tersedu-sedu menahan isak. Anak ini cengeng, Levi selalu berpikir begitu.

"Daddy-mu akan pulang. Tenang saja. Cuma terlambat seperti biasa."

Armin menundukan kepala lagi. Punggungnya melengkung memeluk lutut. Suaranya mencicit menahan isak. Levi menarik bahunya mendekat, membuatnya menggeser mendekat.

"Papa, dingin..."

Sesaat, Levi menonton bocah berambut pirang itu. Hidung dan pipinya kemerahan, entah karena dia menangis atau suhu memang benar-benar membuatnya menderita. Erwin berkali-kali mengatakan Armin sensitif terhadap suhu, tapi Levi tidak pernah melihat Armin sakit gara-gara kepanasan atau kedinginan. Levi merangkul Armin, membiarkan tangannya bertengger di bahu Armin seperti sayap induk burung yang melindungi telur-telurnya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan. Apapun yang sedang terjadi dengan Armin, itu bukan karena suhu. Isak Armin tak mereda. Air matanya bergulir cepat.

Sudah jam 6 lewat. Masih tak ada kabar dari Erwin Smith. Entah apa yang menahannya dari jam pulang. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Pekerjaan mengabdi kepada negara selalu memberi Erwin macam-macam tugas yang mengejutkan dan terkadang di luar jam kerja. Kalau sudah begini, Levi harus membawa Armin ke apartemennya, memasak makan malam untuknya, memandikannya, dan meninabobokannya. Selama itu, butir-butir air turun melintasi pipi Armin, bibirnya mengeluarkan isak bisu. Mereka tak saling bertukar kata. Levi memangkunya, membiarkan Armin bersandar di bahu sampai pundaknya basah dibanjiri air mata. Lama-lama Armin kelelahan, lalu jatuh tidur.

Levi tahu perasaan sesak menunggu sambil merindu bersama perasaan cemas kalau-kalau orang yang ditunggu tak pernah datang. Isi kepalanya berlarian, _apa dia akan pulang? Apa dia melupakanku? Apa aku dibuang? Dia tidak menyayangiku? Aku... dibuang._ Dan jika Erwin benar-benar membuang Armin, sekalipun pada kenyataannya Erwin tidak mungkin melakukan itu, Levi bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan anak ini sendirian. Entah mengapa dia bersumpah. Yang diketahuinya hanyalah... dibuang dan sendirian itu... mengerikan.

Bel apartemen Levi berbunyi pada jam 11 malam lewat 30 menit. Levi langsung tahu siapa tamu yang berkunjung di jam selarut ini.

"Maaf, aku pulang terlambat," kata tamu tersebut sebagai kalimat pertamanya saat pintu terbuka memperlihat wajah masam Levi. Tanpa mempersilahkan masuk, Levi meninggalkan pintu dan membiarkan tamu itu mengganti sandal dan menggantungkan mantelnya seolah-olah berada di apartemen sendiri.

"Aku bertemu perampokan di jalan pulang." Erwin mengendurkan dasinya sambil berkeliling apartemen. "Mereka kabur dengan motor, lalu menabrak mobil." Katanya menjelaskan. "Oh, Armin sudah tidur." Katanya setelah menemukan Armin di kamar Levi. Erwin merunduk, mencium wajah tidur Armin. Kemudian dia kembali ke ruang tengah dimana Levi duduk menyalakan tv.

"Bisa kau buka?"

Erwin menarik-narik simpul dasinya di hadapan Levi, tepat berdiri menghalangi pandangan dari tv. Itu, tentu saja, membuat kening Levi berkedut. Sebelah kakinya terangkat, mendorong dada Erwin sampai laki-laki berambut pirang itu jatuh terduduk.

Sekarang, setelah Levi berkerja di TK Jaeger, mengurus satu anak, apalagi Armin, bukanlah masalah besar. Levi bisa mengatasinya seolah-olah membersihkan noda hujan di jendela. Tapi, satu tendangan yang tak menyakitkan tidak cukup untuk bayarannya.

"Kenapa?" Suara ramah Erwin hilang sekalipun Levi menarik dasinya, mengotak-atik dasi yang entah bagaimana bisa terikat simpul mati. Levi tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, membiarkan bising tv menyela percakapan mereka, mengaung jelas.

"Oh," Erwin membenarkan posisi duduknya, membiarkan Levi melepas dasi dengan leluasa. "Maaf jika Armin berbuat nakal dan merepotkanmu hari ini." Suara ramah itu terdengar lagi, menarik kesimpulan sendiri. "Apa aku boleh bermalam di sini?"

Bibir Levi menekuk dan kedua alisnya tegak lurus.

"Levi, jika kau tak bicara, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu."

 _Diam kau, brengsek. Aku sedang menahan diri supaya tidak menghajarmu._ "Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu meneleponmu sampai 36 kali dan mengetik 10 pesan. Karena aku tahu kau tak akan membalas."

"Oahahaha—" Erwin tertawa sembari, akhirnya, mengendurkan dasinya sendiri. "Aku sudah mengetik pesan balasan. Aku baru sadar ketika aku sudah di dekat apartemenmu, ternyata aku tidak menekan tombol 'kirim'."

 _Persetan. Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu._ "Bukan itu. Armin.."

"Dia meminta susu?"

Levi mengerling untuk kemudian kembali menatap Erwin. "Kau bisa hentikan leluconmu membuat Armin memanggilku _Papa_." Sudah berapa lama Armin memanggilnya _Papa_? Dan tiap kali Armin memanggilnya begitu, Levi bersyukur Armin tak melakukan itu di luar apartemen. Sore tadi adalah yang pertama kali.

Sesaat, Erwin kehilangan ekspresinya. Dia mendekat, menepuk paha Levi, menatapnya langsung di mata, dan berbicara tanpa berkedip, "aku tidak membuat lelucon soal itu."

" _Papa?_ Buat apa? Aku bahkan tidak menyumbang sperma di rahim istrimu."

"Bhaahahahaha—" jawaban Erwin, tertawa terbahak-bahak, tak peduli suaranya mungkin bisa membangunkan Armin, dan dia tak berhenti dalam lima menit. Levi tahu polisi ini tidak akan memberi jawaban serius kepadanya sekalipun sedang mengenakan seragam kepolisian.

"Brengsek."

Kenapa laki-laki homo ini menikahi seorang perempuan dan bahkan memiliki anak? Levi masih mengira-mengira.

* * *

.

.

Hai!

Kohan di sini, terimakasih sudah membaca TKD Chapter 3!

Sebenarnya, I stand with Ereri, tapi Eruri itu susah sekali ditolak ^^"

Masing-masing chapter sejauh ini memuat 3 halaman A4. Tadinya ingin bikin yang lebih panjang, tapi... mungkin itu bakal mengurangi daya tarik? ^^"

Sewaktu saya baca doujin Ereri, saya tidak pernah tidak jatuh cinta kepada karakter guru TK Levi /lovelove/ aura tsunderenya kuat sekali!

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dari awal sampai akhir! Untuk selanjutnya, TKD akan diupdate dua minggu sekali atau lebih jarang dari itu. Karena jadwal semakin padat.

Oh iya, saya akan mengadakan challange di grup fb FFN. Nantikan ya.. ^^

Salam,

Kohan


End file.
